Junkyard Souls
by Jet Classics
Summary: They say life is a highway, but to Allen is wasn't even close to his life's story. A dedicated mechanic and a notorious racer that just 'disappeared'-Allen Walker's life was centered around a hunk of metal and the parts inside... But maybe Allen pushed the nitro button too much.
1. A Mechanic's Best Friend Is The Oil

**|-)The Mechanic's Best Friend Is The Oil On His Hands(-|**

* * *

_**May 31th**_

A distinctive smell of oil and gas filled the air. Chattering lingered in the dense air and the sky was dim as dark clouds threatened to drop water on the earth-albeit it didn't stop the laughter and entertainment from growing. Even louder was the loud thumping of all kinds of music and the skidding of wheels on the ground beneath them. Occasionally one would jump with when the cackling thunder snuck up after a few minutes rest. Other than the possible downpour, nothing was wrong... Well, for the most part.

"Come on! Can't you, ya fuckin', fix it faster? I gotta sca-dattle by time _they _arrive. C'mon, c'mon, Walker, man, dude, Brit, man, _c'mon_. You da best mechanic, can't you-"

"Lavi, you're a car expert yourself, and I know you could fix this cheap wagon yourself, therefore, I can stop here and now and take what pay you owe my, my good customer." Came a voice of a tenor-pitched young man as he slid out from under a car, face smothered in oil and an amused smile on his face. "I don't know what the bloody hell you did, but you seriously jacked the under body on your car. I can have fixed in no time at all if you quit distracting me. It's not like I got any other people coming and begging for my help."

"'Cause nobody knows you'sa mechanic, my good friend." Lavi reasoned, raking his fingers through his messy and wild red hair. "Well, some know but hey, dude, you haven't been seen near a damn car since when? When the Giza Pyramids were built?"

Allen looked at him with slight irritation, but other than that, his expression was mild and there wasn't no anger. There wasn't an ounce of tension between the good friends. Allen couldn't even frown at the guy as he sat on his creeper seat, sighing. He forced himself to not touch his white hair in efforts to keep it clean, but he had a hunch there was a few splotches of black oil in his hair. Healthy, ain't it?

"Talk about overexaggeration. And, by the way, it's Pyramids of Giza." Allen told him, his cheek meeting his knuckles and elbow bumping his knee. "So what exactly did you do to your car?"

Lavi hooked his thumb in his denim jean pocket, scratching his cheek with his other thumb. "Well, I... Funny story, Walk. Real funny." The redhead sheepishly, avoiding Allen's intense gaze. "Okay so, here I was mind my own business and I'm chillin' with my buds, save you, and then some of these all high and kiss-my-ass fuckers walk in at yer fav cafe-the Circus Clown Balooza-and they start some shit with Yuu and I, and well, me and Yuu got all pissed and like 'what the hell? Don't you dare get sassy with us your fuckin' punkass bitches!' and then they challenged us to a fist fight, but me gal Lee-Lee intervened and suggest a trio-a-trio race." Lavi paused at this point, sighing as he pretended to drive his messed up car. "And well, damn, they smoked us! They stole me gal's car, too. Yuu's engine blew and he's a lookin' for a new one and well, my car just took a beatin' fer real. Damn, it happened so fast. I can't believe we lost to those hosers."

Allen tapped his fingers one by one on his black creeper, humming. Lavi didn't like that look he was receiving from his buddy and crossed his arms, huffing in disdain. He knew exactly what was on the white-haired boy's mind and he didn't like it at all. Allen gave a mere one arm shrug, standing up.

"That's what the smashing story you got there, but that still doesn't entirely explain what happened to your car. To save my ears from a long, confusing explanation, I'll take what you give me. Now, would you like to know what all is wrong with your wagon or do you want to know how much this is going to come up to, because Lavi, it's quite pricey." Allen said, leaning on a tall red tool box and frowning.

"What'chu mean it's pricey? The radiator cracked, the tires are basically flat and the gas tank has a few dents. It can't be that much." Lavi immediately responded, eyeing his precious vehicle.

"I took a look at everything, Lavi. All four tires need replaced and your muffler. The radiator with need special repairs that may not guaranteed forty percent excellence. Your gas tank has a big gash and is leaking, and it's not the only part that has a leak considering I'm covered in all this oil. Then your brakes are unreliable. Your steering wheel is loose and may not stay attached to the dashboard much longer. The windows are cracked in the back. Your engine bloody junk. You may need a new paint job and your back fender is dented. Your front headlight isn't working. Your sun roof doesn't even open." Allen slowly explained, and with each problem stated, Lavi's face got paler and paler until he was near transparent. Then he felt around for his wallet and pulled it out, a pout on his face. "Trust me when I say I understand how you feel."

"Shit, dude, how much is all that going to cost?" Lavi asked reluctantly, voice shaking.

"Nnnn, a grand. Two grand, maybe." Allen mumbled, pensive. "And you're on a major discount, Lavi. That's a lot of issues for one vehicle and truthfully I don't think two grand is going to cut it. With all that, you have to include all the minor parts and the major ones. Besides, you want me to fix all this today?" Allen's eyebrows raised and he shook his head. "Mercy me, that isn't going to happen. Worry not, I got all the parts you need here in my garage, but dude, I ain't that good."

"No, ya ain't good. Yer da best! You have a garage, but many know you'sa mechanic, which is messed up if you ask me." Lavi shot back, stepping up to Allen clasping his hands together. "C'mon, dude, I can't pay that shit. I didn't win that race. I lost all my money. Isn't there a way you could cut me a deal?"

"I don't know, Lavi." Allen whispered.

"Please? _Please_!" Lavi grabbed Allen, putting all his weight on the smaller man as he begged continuously. "Please! Please! Please! Please! _Please_!"

Allen stared at the wall, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He stood up straight, hand tapping his hip. _Do not_, Allen mentally chided, _look at him. You know you're a sucker for that look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't lo-shit!_ Allen closed his eyes after Lavi switched positions and got closer to Allen so their noses were touching. As creepy as it was, Allen couldn't freaking care at all because it was not what he was trying to avoid at this moment. Lavi had this special look he gave Allen and every damn time he saw it he gave in to Lavi's whims. But the redhead flicked in-between Allen's eyes hard enough to make his muscles react on their own and they snapped open, meeting Lavi's puckered lips and that sad, sad, absolutely adorable, and meaningful look. It was like hitting an already hurt puppy. Allen _couldn't_ refuse.

"Okay, okay." Allen caved, pushing Lavi away so he could have some personal space. "Get out of my bubble." Allen clicked his tongue again, taking a few steps back. It was obvious the moron in front of him was restraining himself from attacking Allen with a bear hug and a friendly, gleeful kiss on each cheek. Lavi was just that kind of spontaneous dude. "How much you got on you right now?"

"Uh... Eight hundred, but I can only give you seven. But I got this really cool bottle cap!" Lavi said sheepishly, holding out a bottle cap with a wicked design on it. "And I have two paper clips, pocket fuzz, half a pack of straw-licious-berry gum, a mini golf ball, and a killer sock puppet."

Allen stared at Lavi with an unreadable expression and you could just hear his tongue click against the roof of his mouth echo like they were in a valley of mountains. The pale mechanic was unimpressed. Lavi nervously licked his dry lips, pulling out his monkey sock puppet and putting it on his hand. He pushed it in Allen's direction and if he held any annoyance, it increased tenfold as he observed the sock puppet. It was, indeed, a _killer_ sock puppet because the appearance was enough to make you drop dead and the stench emitting from it was worse than a gym sock that sat in the hot summer sun for two weeks with rotten eggs smothered on it. Allen scrunched up his nose, frown deepening. The puppet had one brown button for an eye and it was ready to fall off, but the way it peered at Allen gave him shivers.

Hesitantly, Allen breathed, immediately coughing as the filth polluted his air. He smacked Lavi's hand away. "What the bloody hell!? Where has that been? Jeez, that _thing_ must be a damn seriel killer. It's covered in _blood_."

"Actually," Lavi said quietly, moving his hand inside the puppet to make it seem like it was... whatever it was mimicking, talk. "It's tomatoes and jalapeno hot sauce."

"Awww... Awww, dude. Not cool." Allen backed away, glaring at Lavi. "Keep your blasted sock. I got a better idea." Allen offered a sly smile. "And it ain't that bad, if I say so myself."

Lavi turned his puppet so he was staring at it, eyebrow quirked. The eye button fell of, hitting the floor, but Lavi pretended it didn't happen. Conspicuously, he turned his puppet and himself back around to stare at Allen. "I'mma listening."

* * *

_**June 1st**_

Allen leaned against the front counter, reviewing Lavi's car charts and diagrams. He was a very thorough person and wanted to make sure he got everything, so he marked it all down. Whereas some mechanics didn't care and just wanted to get the job done as fast as possible, Allen took his time to make sure the customer's car was put back into one hundred percent and _better_. He took pride in what he did. He loved cars and fixing them was just a wonderful experience. It felt like he was making a difference in the world. It was fun and educational. It sure did come in handy when he was on the highway and whatnot. Like, there's a lot of people he's gone on a trip with and the car suddenly broke down. Allen always comes prepared. He always has his handy-dandy portable toolbox with him and a few other parts that are easily carried around. Oh, don't forget the gas can either. He always had an extra one around. To say Allen wasn't dedicated would be the major understatement and offensive that it should be _illegal_.

"Allen?" A squeaky, nervous woman's voice said, making said boy look up from his clipboard full of information and papers and he hummed lightly in response. "I-I'm sorry, am-m I dis-isturbing you? O-Or ar-re you not Al-Allen?"

Allen smiled. "That's okay, miss, you weren't disturbing me. I was just reading over a few files." he said calmly, standing up straight and studying the woman in front of her. She appeared depressed and unnerved, most definitely nervous. She had dark bags under her eyes and call Allen crazy, but she looked like she was ready to cry. Her clothing was dark and her dark brown hair was pulled back in a bun. her skin was sickly pale and her cheekbones really stuck out as if the skin there wasn't-who knows?-fleshy enough? He also noticed she was wearing a long black dressed. But he ignored her anxious demeanour.

He held out his hand, to which the woman hesitantly took. "And, yes, I am Allen." The white-haired boy reassured. "Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"I-I... I'm Miranda Lotto." she murmured.

"'Ello, Miss Lotto. May I help you today?" Allen replied.

She scanned the vast, dim-litted garage Allen owned. He noticed she didn't smile and she was constantly squirming. So uncertain-Miranda was, at least. She was oddly fascinated with the place although it smelled like a gas station and... sorta fresh. But on the far right were aisles of car parts and utilities and otherwise similar. Behind the counter that stretched out from the far right wall right before the first aisle to about ten feet left of Allen. There were a few spots you could lift up part of the counter and walk in to the restricted area, and it was the only way to enter Allen's second sacred work place. Behind his counter, though, were thick metal shelves with boxes and boxes of backup supplies, files, other parts-like, the expensive and rare to come across parts-and more. There were a few things that was illegal to sell, but Allen still had some of those in stock in the back. But he was immensely careful with people he sold that shit to. Then, in the background, he has his stereo on. It was blasting music from his counter, but it wasn't really that loud and most of the music was soft.

Allen waved his clipboard in front of her face. "Excuse me, Miss Lotto, may I help you?"

"Uh, s-sorry. I was admiring your, er, garage?" Miranda answered quickly, and Allen nodded. "Well, I, um... my car's windows... They aren't working. I mean, they don't roll up or down... And my, uh, I got a flat tire... And there's a big crack on my windshield... Do you think... you could possibly help me out?"

"Sure. Is your car parked out front?" Allen said, putting his clipboard down and climbing over his counter, jumping on the flat concrete floor.

"Yes."

"Then why don't we go take a look at it, Miss Lotto?"

"Okay."

Miranda led Allen to a mild blue '03 Ford Expedition parked right by the front doors. Allen grabbed the door handle, looking at Miranda expectantly. "May I?"

"Oh, please do." Miranda responded, waving her hands around.

Allen opened the driver door and hopped in, his feet dangling out of the side and he studied the medium parchment design inside. The seats were nicely cushioned and obviously a fake leather imitation with a mix of cotton in the fabric. Now that was unique. He fingered the steering wheel, examining every inch of the dashboard and the front seats with his eyes, a small smile in place.

_This SUV is nice. It has a 4-speed automatic system and it's not tacky in the least. She takes good care of this Expedition... Hmmm, I love these seats!_ Allen studied the enormous crack on the windshield with a raised eyebrow. It didn't look like a rock was thrown at it and it sure as hell wasn't natural by some chance. Hell, there was a _hole_ in the window. Not just a crack. There was still glass shards on the dashboard. He can clean that up for her though. Then, he tentatively eyed the windows. The two back windows were rolled down halfway and the passenger seat window was down about an inch or two. The the driver seat window was firmly sealed. He could automatically tell without glancing around that it was the right tire in the back that was flat. _It's a good thing she came here. A day later the police may have given her a fine if she got caught driving this._

"Miss Lotto, do you mind giving me the keys to your Expedition so I can drive it in my garage?" Allen asked, already holding out his hand as he observed the windshield again until he felt something cold and slightly heavy land in his hands. "You can follow me in, if you like. I don't mind if you stay. I should be able to fix all this today, but if you have somewhere to be you can just come pick it up later." Allen told her, smiling, and pointing at the opened garage door nearby. Miranda must've missed that earlier. "Uh, hang on. Do you have enough money for all this?"

"I, er, I don't know. How much do you think it's cost?" Miranda inquired, rubbing her arm.

Allen hummed thoughtfully. The windshield would need replacing and that's a good 150 to 345 dollars and then depending on the problem with the windows, which he has a pretty good idea what's wrong, it could be costly. It might be an additional 270 if what he thinks is the problem is in fact the real problem. Then the flat tire shouldn't be more than fifty... And if she has the spare tire already then that'd be absolutely free. Looking at Miranda, though, he could tell she doesn't got that kind of money to spend. Whatever happened to her car was peculiar. He hardly sees so many issues in one go unless it was a person who loved to race that decided to make a pit stop at his shop.

"You think you can spare two hundred?" Allen asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Good. Then let's get started."

Allen shut the door and put the key in the ignition, starting the engine. Slowly, he back up and took a right, heading to the side of the building at no more than ten miles per hour-he didn't want to do anything to worsen the tire damage that could raise the price by any chance... Then he'd end up paying for most of it because it's his policy and he'd feel too guilty. So, he drove into his shop and parked Miranda's SUV a good ways away from Lavi's banged up car that was still in the process of being fixed. Speaking of Lavi, Allen looked at the radio to check the time, discovering something crucial.

"He's late." he muttered.

Miranda sat down in a random chair by the wall, watching Allen idly as he single-handedly took out her broken windshield, going as far as to take her wipers off for the moment. He carefully put a brand new windshield that came in just yesterday, then put her wipers back on with too much ease. Allen whispered the lyrics to the song that was playing from his stereo as he used a huge red jack to lift the front of Miranda's car. It was at this moment Lavi decided to walk in.

"Honey, I'm... not home!" Lavi exclaimed, arms open wide in preparation to hug his younger friend, Allen mused when he glanced at him, and he came up disappointed when he found Allen kneeled down by Miranda's SUV, unscrewing the bolts that kept the tire in place. By time Lavi reached him, the tire was off. "Dude, what'cha doing way down there?"

"What's it look like?" Allen mumbled, patting his hands as he looked up at Miranda. "Do you already have a spare tire in the back?"

"Actually, yes." Miranda answered.

"Smashing!" Allen stood up real fast, taking Miranda's keys and walking to the back, opening her trunk as quickly as possible. He beamed, seeing the tire and graciously pushing it into Lavi's arms. "Wonderful! Splendid! You have three, Miss Lotto! I commend you on that!" The white-haired boy too cheerfully said. "Now, Lavi, I'm assuming even you can replace a tire. So please do so while I finish the last of Miss Lotto's car issues and you can scurry over to the counter so we can discuss this whole sit'ch'e'ation. Then afterwards we will talk about your schedule once _again_. Understand?"

"Yeah, sure." Lavi said quietly.

"Good."

Allen closed the trunk, smiling as he saw Lavi heave the tire over to the front. While Lavi did that, Allen was quick to open the driver door and investigate the issue with the windows. He experimented by pressing the buttons on every door. He knew that he would have to take the door off and open it up, but he was hoping to have been able to avoid that. No matter, he was so used to this by now it shouldn't be a problem. Getting his necessary tools, he stopped at the counter and picked up a small clipboard and pen, walking over to Miranda.

"Here ye are, Miss Lotto. I should have done this to begin with, but I need you to fill this here form out. It's not that hard, really. I just need you name, the date you came in, your vehicle type, and of course, I will need your signature-printed and original, if you will. Also, before I forget, if you have any concerns or problems with the service there's a box on the back. I'd appreciate your feedback, but that's optional." Allen explained, handing her the form.

"O-okay... Can I ask why you need my signature?"

"Well, it's a sort of contract. Well, not really. More or less, it's you giving me permission to work on your vehicle. Also, your number is an optional. If you think you need anything later or if I realize I did something wrong, I can give you a call. Actually, Lavi's been through this. Laddie, come an' explain this to Miss Lotto, please." Allen said.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n Whitey!" Lavi saluted.

* * *

Allen finished installing a new wiring system for Miranda's windows. The wires appeared to have just stopped working from reasons unknown and not necessarily needed to be explored, but Allen easily fixed that. To double-check everything, he opened the hood and checked out the engine. Satisfied with it, he slammed the hood and got his creeper, sliding under her SUV, also finding himself satisfied with the bottom. Everything else seemed to have been in good condition. So, he took the broken windshield to the counter, placing it on top, then crawling under one of his pull-up counter doors. At that time, his only-hold on-his used-to-be-only-employee strode in gleefully.

"Hello, Allen!" he greeted warmly.

"Oh, joy! Krory, you're here! Good evening to ye!" Allen replied, waving.

Lavi handed Allen Miranda's form. Which, naturally, Allen took and skimmed over, making sure everything was alright. He took a pencil, tapping it on the paper. Her name was there-check. Her vehicle type-check. The date was there-check. And it was correct-check. Her beautiful signature-check. Her home phone and cell phone number-check. The type of payment she'll be making-check. Check, check, check, check! Everything was in order.

"Why, thank you, Miss Lotto! Now, before I give you the A-O-K to leave, do you wanna make sure your vehicle is A-O-K itself?" Allen said, jingling the keys in her face. The woman in front of her couldn't just stop thinking about how polite and enthusiastic Allen was being. He seemed so _thrilled_. "Eh, Miss Lotto?"

"Do you think it's alright now?" Miranda asked softly.

"Of course, but this is just a precaution. You don't have to take it, but it was just an option I laid out there. So, are you ready to pay?"

"S-sure."

Allen smiled, motioning for her to follow him over to the register. He pressed a few buttons, the machine ringing to life and making noises to follow. Lavi was peeking over his shoulder, eyeing Allen and how he did this, and his jaw nearly hit the ground.

Tapping his shoulder, Lavi demanded a little harshly an answer from Allen. "Why does she get like, uh, I don't know, a big discount? That shit should be near seven hundred to a grand! That sit isn't fuckin' cheap!"

Allen rolled his eyes, ripping the receipt off the register and handing it to Miranda. "You owe me two hundred dollars, Miss Lotto. As promised."

Miranda furiously nodded, brutally digging through her purse to find her money. When she did, hastily, she handed it to Allen and took both the receipt and her keys from the white-haired person. Clearly she hadn't heard what Lavi had hissed, but Allen was glad she didn't. Instead, he counted the money, double checking for himself. When he hit the mark he quickly placed it into his register.

He offered Miranda his hand again, to which she still nervously accepted. "It was wonderful working for you, Miss Lotto. Just in case something happens or if you need to contact me for any reason," Allen magically took a card out of his sleeve, giving it to Miranda. "Don't hesitate to call."

"Dude, yer awesome and all, but don't you think you're a little too cheery?"

Allen looked at Lavi, sighing. He was not being too cheery. He was acting like he normally did. It didn't help that his accent and occasionally British slang penetrated his speech to make him sound even more excited. Besides, if anything he was slightly frustrated. Lavi had been three hours late for some reason and Allen wasn't happy about it. Normally, Allen didn't care if you were late occasionally, but this was Lavi. He knew better than to let it slip. The redhead had to be punctual so long as he worked under Allen. Temporarily, mind you. Aside from that, Allen was a very polite young lad and extremely formal. He wasn't being too cheery, right? Plus, Allen did feel like he was having a wonderful day... So maybe he appeared a little too happy.

"Well, have a good day, Miss Lotto. Please exit your vehicle through the way it entered. Thank you." Allen said a little stiffly this time, almost like he had rehearsed it a thousand times and was just plain bored saying it. "Farewell."

"U-um, Allen?" Miranda addressed him, stammering. "I wa-was wondering... Are you by chance... hiring?"

Allen blinked. His rosy lips curved upside down, but not out of disgust, out of deep thought and curiosity. He studied Miranda for a moment, then beamed. "Well, I'm not hiring, but I am short-handed. You see, Krory over there is me only employee. While this wanker beside me is my friend, but he owes me a large amount of money, so he's a temporary worker... But I don't suspect you know much about fixing cars, however, I can find other tasks for you to do... That is, if you'd like a job."

Miranda was blinking now. Lavi was gaping at his friend. He's never seen Allen offer a position to just anyone randomly... Not without good reason. Hell, he only hired Lavi (temporarily) because of money and Krory, well, actually, Lavi wasn't entirely sure how Krory was hired. Still, Allen had known Krory a while before he did give him a position. Maybe the kid was high, eh? Wait, this was Allen. Not a chance.

"Oh, um, are you sure?" Miranda questioned skittishly, rubbing her arm again.

Allen smiled. "Why would you ask such a silly question? You were asking me before I offered. Besides, I don't just go about asking people to work for my shop. Any roads, would you like a position? I could use a nice assistant. You know, hauling boxes around, helping me clean up, filing paperwork, working at the register, printing the forms, all that boring stuff, but lemme tell ye that I give my employees a wholesome salary. I'd love to have you work for me."

Allen leaned forward, interlacing his hands and fingers together. Intently and intensely, Allen gazed at her with interest and patience. His smile was a little goofy, but it was rather comforting. For both Miranda and himself.

"Well... I'd like that." Miranda told him.

"Marvelous. When can you begin?"

"Whenever."

"Even better. Okay, how about now?"

"Uh, yes."

"Fantastic! Just go park your SUV in the parking lot and I'll give you the grand tour, Miss Lotto."

Miranda nodded, scurrying away to do as ordered. Allen exhaled, standing up straight and walking over to the windshield that was recently removed from his new employee's vehicle and he felt Lavi staring at him the whole time.

"Is something wrong, Lavi?"

"I was just wondering... Why ain't you that nice to me? We're best buds and you're like, I dunno, kinda merciless and mean."

"I object to that. Geez, Lavi, don't ye know how many time I've stuck my ass on the line to help you out? How many times have I given you over-the-top and out-of-this-world discounts? How many times I have fixed your heap of junk wagon over there? How many times have I loaned ye money ye never returned? How-"

"Okay, bro, I get it." Lavi held his hands up in surrender, earning a flash of Allen's sincere smile. The kid really was in a good mood today. He wondered why. "So, uh, what exactly am _I_ supposed to do?"

"Well, you got the right knowledge to fix most cars, so you may act as a mechanic in my place now and then or for Krory. But Krory only knows how to fix simple things and he's still in training. I can try to teach Miss Lotto, but I don't know if she'd be cut out for it. Also, you will be cleaning up, packing parts and tools, listing and filing reports, forms, regular files, lists, bills, and anything else." Allen said, rubbing his stubble-free chin, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Of course you will help at the register. That's a given. You will very rarely shelf my equipment. You may act as a secondary assistant. I will probably send you on errands to get more tools at the store nearby if something should occur that I need a new one. Oh, and you may also be ordering the new parts. Oh, I also have a bookshelf over there that is very educational on mechanics, ye might wanna read up on some of those." Allen smiled a little deviously. "And if ye any good at all this and more, then ye might ride out of here with your wagon rustbucket in a month or two. Of course, I will continue working on it, but only when you earn enough money to actually pay for the fixing. Savvy?"

"Wow, Allen, that's a little cold." Krory mused, chuckling as he scratched his cheek. "I kinda feel sorry for you, Lavi."

"I'mma starting to regret this now, too. I should've known better than to follow through with this job. Fuck." Lavi bemoaned, then it finally kicked in his brain that Allen said something very insulting. "And stop hatin' on my car!"

"Hmmm, then stop trashing it, my dear friend." Allen retorted slyly, pointing at the windshield now. "I'd like you to take that to back with me. You think you can handle that?"

"Fer sure." Lavi said dismissively. "Come on, let'sa get it over with."

"That's the spirit, mate." Allen said, perhaps a little dryly.

Grunting, Lavi picked up one side of the long, thick windshield and Allen easily picked up the other. Allen was more than amused by this. He always thought Lavi was a smart, strong, danger-seeking cyclops that was, in fact, his best friend. Allen knew he could be himself around Lavi, and maybe that's why he was a little harsh on him from time to time, but honestly, when it came to work Allen had to get straight to it. Lavi was quite the lazy bum and a big slacker, so he had to be bitter. Though he felt like he hadn't done much to prove his point to Lavi that he needs more responsibility. He hoped this short term job would fix that.

"Tally hoe!" Lavi exclaimed, opening the door to the back room, where it was surprisingly much cooler than the front. "Yo, Al, isn't this the first time I've been back here?"

"I believe so." Allen muttered, thinking about it.

"Thought so. Shouldn't that mean you ought to be guiding me, not the other way around?"

"That does sound logical."

"So we switch?"

"Sure, sure."

Carefully, they both set the windshield down and switched positions. Lavi smiled at Allen as he bent over and picked up his side, waiting for Lavi expectantly. The redhead picked up the glass, sighing, and glancing around as Allen guided him through what seemed to him was a maze. Allen's shop was the smallest in town and still it was rather big. Then again, you couldn't blame him. This town was full of shit. Like, seriously. This town was mostly made up of car lovers and street racers and underground runners. It was illegal, sure, but most people did it anyway. The city was huge and in a secluded area, so it was perfect for that kind of thing. Lavi would know this for many reasons. Just like Allen would.

Allen stopped, nodding at Lavi, signaling they could drop the glass gently on the ground. When that was done, Allen walked up to him, grabbing his arm and pointing at the way they came. "Come on, Lavi, let's get back up front."

"Yeah, sure, but lemme ask ya a quick question." Lavi muttered, but they started walking back anyway. Lavi watched Allen jam his hands in his greasy jeans, thinking he looked pretty cool when he did that. Which was new for Allen. The thing is, the kid was too cute, so it was hard to picture him being _cool_ over _adorable._ It was just the way Allen had always been. "Do you really think my ride is a rust-bucket?"

"What?" Allen looked up at Lavi with an amused expression. "I was joking, Lavi. You know I love your car."

"Then stop criticizing it!"

"Well, mate, stop bringing it back here after it took a round with the junkyard crushing machine." Allen laughed.

"It wasn't my fault."

"_Right_. Now I have a question for you." Allen replied, poking Lavi's cheek playfully, then getting serious. "Why the bloody hell were ye late for ye first day?"

Lavi laughed nervously, scratching his nose. "Oh, right. _Funny story_, Al. You're just gonna _love _this." Lavi said slowly, avoiding Allen's eyes once again. Allen was giving him that Dangerous Eye look. He strained a grainy laugh. "Well, here I was, sitting-aw, fuck this man. I'm outta here." Lavi yelled, running away.

Allen raised a curious eyebrow as the taller guy _ran _away from him _scared_. Befuddled, Allen laughed, shoulders shaking and he threw his head back. His melodic laughter rang through the entire garage It took a few minutes to calm himself down, and he was still shaking with pure amusement, then he walked back to the front as he heard the door open because of the bell that jingled euphorically. He had to wipe a stray tear from his eye and he shook his head.

"Oh, Lavi. Lavi, Lavi, Lavi. You never change." Allen uttered, putting his hand on his hip. But a smirked down graced his angelic face as he pushed a lock of hair out of the way of his eyes. "But it's good to know I still got my touch. Cause I haven't seen ye in a long time, and yer still scared of meh..."

Allen opened the door to the front and he immediately heard a couple of unfamiliar voices. Lavi was the only one he recognized who seemed to be in the mist of the conversation. Allen smiled, hearing his friend's tone rise as he exclaimed something Allen didn't pay much attention to. Then, when he vied the new guests, his eyes stopped dead on the Chinese girl and he felt very hot suddenly.

* * *

**O**_**kay**_**, so I just had to do this. I've been meaning to do a story like this for a looooong time. Now, I'm not a mechanic or a car expert, so there might not be some accurate statements from time to time. If you know some then please do share through review or PM. Either is fine with me. Anyway, I'm hoping you will all like this story. Now, some of you are probably thinking this is a Laven story, but I didn't really plan that. I just meant for them to be best friends. Well, I didn't initially plan on having Lavi in the beginning so much, but it just came to me... So... we'll see how things turn up. So, please let me know what ya think.**


	2. Polishing The Exterior With A Key

**|-)Polishing The Exterior With A Key(-|**

* * *

_**June 1st**_

"You fucking idiot! It's your fault my engine is shit now! Because _you_ started the shit this time! You are paying for it." A cold voice demanded.

"What? Yuu, I can't even afford my own fix-up. My pal here is even making me work to pay back all the money and he won't fix anything until I have a certain amount of money raised that could fix one area of my jacked up car! Sorry, Yuu-"

The man with the cold voice, Allen noted, grabbed Lavi's shirt collar and pulled him close. Eyes slanted, scowl deepening, a low growl parting his lips, and a scary aura were all the things Allen noticed about the guy and didn't bother trying to learn more

"Don't call me by my first name again or I'll wring your neck and kill you faster than you can say kiss my ass." he seethed.

"O-okay. Got it." Lavi said dumbly, pushing himself away from his joyful pal and bumping into Allen. Said boy didn't like that gleam in his eyes when Lavi looked at him, but he ignored that as he stared past the redhead and the Japanese, eyeing the beautiful Chinese girl who stood behind the brute. She was irritated and her hands were placed on her lovely hips to show her displeasure. She had a bunch of bangles on her wrists that jingled with each movement. Allen didn't know why, but he felt like his face was on fire. "Walk, buddy! I have a... request."

"Yeah?" Allen whispered, blinking, sort of away in a new world. Sure he heard his best friend, but all he could see was that girl. That amazingly shaped girl with beautiful lavender eyes and her skin was smooth-looking. Oh, how badly he wanted to touch her just to see if his eyes were deceiving him. Was she really there? Was this a dream? What the bloody hell was wrong with him?!

Lavi, catching his stare, rolled his eye. Snapping his fingers in front of Allen's face, Lavi gained his attention. His little buddy blinked a few times, looking up at Lavi with confusion and cluelessness, eyebrows knitting together. "Huh? What? Oh, you were saying something Lavi?"

"Yes." Lavi drawled.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening." Allen said, crawling over the hard counter and as he was about to go hide in the aisles so he could try to ignore the rarity in front of him, Lavi grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. "Hey!"

"Dude, we need yer help. You da mechanic. Oh, by the way guys, this here fella is my best friend, Allen Walker. He's quite the looker, don't ya think?" Lavi said, snickering. "I mean, underneath all his face paint."

"It's oil, Lavi. Now if you aren't going to get to the point, I have to do a few things. Oh, right, Miss Lotto, you need your grand tour. Let's do that." Allen said, smiling as he looked at Miranda.

"Hold on, this is the Allen you're always rambling about? He's the mechanic?" That girl asked, pointing at Allen incredulously-Lavi nodded. "No way!"

"Yeah. The one and only." Lavi said, pinching Allen's cheeks. "Trust me when I say he only looks like this half the time. Which, by the way, he's typically decent out in public. So, uh, Allen, ya mind going to the Circus Clown Balooza later?"

"Yes, Lavi, I do mind. You're three hours late and you already want to take off?" Allen snorted, removing Lavi's callous fingers and giving him a small glare. "Please. How about this? You leave and your car stays with me, cause as long as it's in that condition it isn't legal. Then, if ya take to the other mechanics in town, they're just going to tell ye buy a new one. The barmy blokes don't know what they're doing! Even if they could fix it-"

"I know, I know. It would never be at its best."

"-your rustbucket would just break back down." Allen finished, sighing. "Now what business do you... sirs... and lady have here? Because if it's to mingle with this wanker I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What? But you always have people in here talking and doing nothing!" Lavi exclaimed, frowning.

"Yes, but they aren't a distraction to Krory or me, but these folks will keep ye from working." Allen concluded, crossing his arms and glaring at Lavi, his tone hinting that it was final. "Savvy?"

"What is with that ridiculous accent?"

Allen rolled his eyes. "Me accent isn't nearly as ridiculous as your... Well, if you _are _a _guy_, me accent isn't nearly as ridiculous as your long hair and petulant frown." Allen stared at the bitter Jap in front of him, then eyed the other man that stood beside the girl. They had a fairly distinctive resemblance. "Now, I'm not a socialist. I'm a mechanic. If ye don't need me help or any parts, please fascinate yourselves someplace else."

"Actually, I do have some business here." The Japanese said, now hovering over Allen with a smirk. "Only because it looks like it fucking irritates you."

"Now, it isn't your business that irritates me," Allen mumbled, flicking another lock of hair out of his eyes. "It's that foul mouth and that obvious corn kernel inside your head that ye call a _brain_. I assure you, I welcome all customers for I have plenty of patience... Therefore, make yourself comfortable. But then again, we aren't in the UK. I believe what they say here, again, is," Allen took a deep breath, coughing into his gloved fist. "Welcome! Get your shit and get _out_!"

"Wow, Al, your impressions are getting better!" Lavi noted, patting his friend's shoulder, laughing.

The other two that Allen had completely forgot about were laughing. They found it, ne, amusing to see someone talk to their jackass like that. And from a shorter and younger guy no less! However, hearing that sweet laugh, Allen turned his head, feeling a blush creep on his cheeks. Her eyes sparkled when she laughed and how she tried to stifle her laughter was so cute. Mentally shaking his head, he glared back up at Kanda, but knew the guy wasn't taking him seriously... And that blush wasn't helping.

"Shut your damn mouth before I fucking break your damn jaw. I'm the customer and you're the worker. You're the one that's supposed to _in order_." Kanda hissed.

"Frankly, me not-so-good sir, I _own _this here shop. Ye want service? Ye behave! I don't take shit from no lousy, arrogant street racer who thinks they own the world. You understand?" Allen said snidely, poking the Jap's chest harshly for emphasis, though, he knew he was probably pressing the man's buttons too much. But hey... No, Allen just felt cocky. He had no excuse at the moment. "Or am I speaking a different lan-gwe-ege? You superficial alien!"

Lavi whistled, running his hands through his fingers as Allen stood his ground a little _too_ easily. Gee, was Allen just having that good a day or was his other friend losing his touch.

Allen yelped as the taller man picked Allen up so his toes were barely touching the floor. Malice were in those cobalt eyes and something else ominous that mesmerized Allen. It was dark. It was painful... It was something Allen could relate to. Still, that changed nothing and he did his best not to let the other frighten him and get his pleasure from Allen because he won. Allen stood his ground through and through... despite not having his feet on the actual ground.

"Listen here, shorty, _I _don't take_ shit_ from _anyone_. That means you don't _fucking touch_ me without a death wish, _ye_ scrawny loser. That also means that you keep your mouth shut unless you have something actually _worth _saying to me that might actually be _helpful_. Then again, anything that comes from you has to be bullshit! And since you don't understand this, let me give you a damn hint!"

Okay, maybe the guy wasn't losing his touch.

Lavi winced when his friend tossed his younger friend on the ground brutally and he slammed into one of the steel shelves. The _thunk_ wasn't pleasant and Lavi had to jump over the counter to stand in between the two while Allen quickly, yet dizzily stood up. Miranda had scream and Krory was yelling, rushing over to Allen, but the white-haired boy could tell he wanted to stand beside Lavi right now.

"Whoa, whoa, boys! _Boys_! Knock it off!" And here comes that beautiful girl.

Allen was honestly amazed at how stiff the brutal man in front of him was when that girl walked up, glaring, and she elbowed him. Allen couldn't help a silly smile from crawling on his face.

"Kanda, first of all, you started it! And I wouldn't blame him if he turns you down now! Honestly, we can't get any good service because you and your damn pride or Lavi's childishness. Push past your stupid dignity! Lavi told you to come here so he could, you know, get you parts for you car since everyone else _immediately turns us down_!" she scolded, earning a few hums of agreement from the surrounding people.

Inside, Allen was rooting her on... He also felt this knot in his chest. It kinda scared cause he's never had this feeling before. Well, he's never felt so keen of anyone other Lavi and Krory and Mana... So it was just kinda weird... And it made him feel _hot_-it made him feel as fiery as Lavi's red hair.

"Are you okay?" came a soft, sincere voice.

Allen stared deep into those lavender eyes that appeared in front of him suddenly. There was so much depth to them. He found himself lost in those swirling orbs of glory and kindness. They were so translucent and he had never seen such a wild color for any irises. It seriously made his skin crawl. Lavi, though, had gotten beside him and gently elbowed Allen, gathering Allen's attention. Then the questioned dawned on him.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine!" Allen said, panicky and squeaky, holding his hands up. "If I couldn't handle something as simple as that I would've packed my stuff and gotten out of here a long time ago. He... er... Kanda isn't a problem..."

"I'm glad to hear that." Her frown curved up and Allen swore he felt a thud in his chest. "Now, about your service..."

"Oh, yeah. He can get whatever he wants. He just has to pay for it in full and if he wants me to do whatever to his car I will, but there's a fee on that too. It's not more than... hmmm... What's the price again, Lavi?" Allen said slowly, falling back into his trance. Her eyes were hypnotizing.

Lavi bit back his snickers. "Twenty to seventy-five dólares on average."

"Yeah... so... With that attitude... I'll say about forty-five..." Allen mumbled.

"I can do it my damn self! Just tell me where yer fucking engines are!" Kanda shouted, infuriated.

"Why don't I take a look at the car?" Allen asked, staring at the jackass with a quirky smile. "Hmmmm?"

"What the fu-NO! Nobody touches my car! Not a single damn mechanic other than me!" Kanda yelled, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes... I suppose that's exactly your wagon's issue-it has _you_ as its mechanic." Allen mumbled, shrugging. "No matter. If every other mechanic down turn you down, then I know you'll be coming right back here begging for my help, and then I won't be so nice. The price will skyrocket."

"Dude, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Lavi whispered.

"No, Lavi, I'm afraid not."

"Well, Brit, your my fucking _God_."

"Nice to know."

* * *

Kanda watched the cocky shorty leerily as got out of his car that was now parked inside the garage. Lenalee, though the kid still didn't know her name, or Komui's for that matter, watched them from the front counter with a bright smile. It was aggravating. Kanda tried ignoring her and focused on the kid in front of him as he circled his car, eyebrows raised high on his stupid forehead. So Kanda thought, at least. Seriously, though, why was his hair white? It was... weird... Mega weird.

"If you so much as put a scratch on Mugen, I'm going to fucking kill you." Kanda said darkly, eyeing his car.

"Mugen? You named your car _Mugen_?" Allen asked, snickering. "I mean, I know people in this town name their cars, but Mugen? Well, I'll give you credit on originality."

"Can't say the same for your stupid name." Kanda grumbled, flipping him off. "Now do your job!"

"I thought you didn't want me to-" Allen paused, getting the hint that Kanda wasn't the person to be sarcastic with that much unless he truly did have a death wish. The threatening aura Kanda had around him was finally getting through his thick skull. "Right. Well then, lemme take a look under the hood, but Kanda?"

"_What_?"

"I'm sure you can tell that there's few problems with your Ma-_Mugen_! Mugen... Other than the engine." Allen pointed at the broken window on the passenger side and dent underneath the broken window to prove his point, and that wasn't even the half of it. It got much worse, but Allen was trying not to piss him off anymore than he already was... Kanda still didn't give a shit if he finally got the hint though. He hated this douchebag! "Do ye want me to fix those as well?"

"We'll see how you do with the damn engine first." Kanda hissed.

Allen rolled his eyes, insulted apparently, that Kanda didn't think he could handle this. That Kanda thought he couldn't fix it. Which was good. He wanted to make the kid feel bad. After all, why would he want a person he hates to feel smug and happy? Then again, watching Allen scurry around, opening the hood, he noticed Allen was still smiling. It may not have been that big, but it was _there_. It lasted longer than _Lavi's_ grin. It pissed him off. He just didn't like it.

Getting over that, Kanda coughed as steam came out from under the hood. Well, that's what Kanda got for trying to start the car at first. Sure, it rumbled to life for a few seconds, but he still ended up having to push it in the garage with Lavi and Allen's help. That tall, pale vampire-looking dude even helped. The car wasn't even that heavy, but... the brakes weren't exactly perfect. They kept locking and unlocking at random times. They should've just brought a tow truck.

The steam disappeared after a few hand swipes that managed to remove the foggy and hot mass from the air. Kanda could still hear the younger twit coughing up a lung. Kanda assumed he inhaled the steam by accident, not expecting it to come out. Neither did Kanda, but whatever. The kid covered his mouth, backing away from Kanda's Mazda RX-8 and hunched over. Kanda was trying to figure out if he should be happy because Allen was obviously not breathing too well because his face was blue and his eyes were watering or if Kanda should be ashamed because his Mugen was steaming. That made his car look like crap and it made Kanda look bad, which made Kanda _angrier_.

Krory handed Allen a cup of water-where the hell did he get that?-and Allen gladly downed it in one go. He was still coughing and hacking when he was drinking the water, so water began to trail down his chin, dripping to the floor. Taking a deep breath, Allen removed the plastic cup from his lips, wiping his chin free of water. Lavi was worried about the kid, but Kanda could tell he was stifling a bunch of snickers because the oil that was on Allen's face was now smudged and he stained his white sleeve more than it already was.

_Why the hell is he wearing white? If he stupid?_ "Why are you wearing white clothes?" Kanda voiced.

Allen rolled his watery eyes, walking over to the Mazda. "I had nothing else to put on." he answered, eyes darting around and trying to find why there had been steam-because of the engine or something else? "Lavi and Krory, I need your help. We're taking the engine out. It might be repairable. Miss Lotto, you can watch or keep the others company. Or, I have a mini gas station out front. You can go pump gas into the random by goers."

"Aw, hell no! That stupid redhead ain't touching my car!"

"He isn't touching your car. He's removing the engine under my supervision. Get over it." Allen whispered. "Don't forget the gloves... Maybe goggles, too."

"Now?" Lavi asked.

"_Now_ Lavi. We want to make Mr. Grumpy's visit here memorable, but short." He faced Kanda with a small smile. "I'd normally had smooth and pleasurable, but I can tell you aren't exactly satisfied."

"At least you're not blind, shorty."

"Even if I were, Kanda, I'd still be able to fix a car better than you ever could." Allen smirked.

"And how the fuck do you get that?"

"That's simple. I don't use duct tape as the radiator cap."

Kanda _hated_ this cocky bastard.

* * *

Lavi loved this cocky bastard!

God, he should've brought Kanda to Allen years ago. _Years _ago. He's never seen Kanda look so exasperated and frustrated. He was having a hard time shooting back words at Allen, but he knew that wasn't going to last forever. After all, they were fighting over the mechanics and engineering of cars. Allen was a mad genius about that shizz! Kanda wasn't the smartest, but he knew a lot more than people thought he did. It's just... he knows he isn't the best so he won't work on his Mugen knowing there's a high chance it'll all backfire on him. So, he had a special mechanic, but recently the mechanic moved away because he was offered a big position in some big city. What was it again? Boston? New York? Atlanta? Los Angeles? Maybe Las Vegas. Either way, Lavi knew Allen was better than that guy.

So he told Lenalee and Kanda all about him being da best mechanic. He explained that he always went to Allen for support and advice or when he wanted to pimp out his ride more, and the guy got better in his eyes with every visit. So maybe a job with Allen wasn't all that bad. He can learn a few things and the jist of Allen's skills, understand the mechanics a little more.

"I got a question for you, Kanda." Allen said softly, twisting a brand new radiator cap on the radiator, wiping sweat from his brow. "Did you perhaps use silicone spray under your hood?"

"No."

"Actually, he did. He does that routinely." Lenalee told him, kicking her feet.

Lavi didn't understand why she was allowed to sit on the counter, but she was. Allen didn't even do that and he wouldn't let anyone else. So why was Lenalee allowed to? It wasn't fair. Sighing, he looked at Kanda and Allen as the white-haired boy finished piecing the engine back together.

"That's exactly why everything under your hood is... well, jacked up." Allen mumbled, covering his mouth as he yawned. "Silicone spray isn't meant to b e used under the hood of your car because it can damage or kill your oxygen sensors and do you think wire are supposed to get wet? No. So, stop using the silicone spray under the hood, lad."

"Tch, whatever." Kanda grumbled, glaring at his Mazda's engine. "But the silicone didn't mess up my engine, did it?"

"No. Basically, your... Mugen... overheated. Hence the steam that suffocated me earlier. Also, you clearly went past its limit in your race yesterday... Right, Lavi?"

"Yeah, it was yesterday."

"But Kanda got in another race today and lost again." Komui pointed out.

"That was stupid." Allen muttered, holding his hand out to Krory who helped him stand up. "Anyway, you were low on oil, ye got a bad hose, and your radiator cap was duct tape, which just plugged up debris and dirt because you didn't clean under your hood properly or before you put it on. I had Krory clean that for me earlier, by the way, so don't worry about that. However, I doubt you've ever cleaned it." Allen rubbed his head, looking at Kanda seriously. "I noticed you got your manual for this vehicle-read it! It actually tells you how to take care of it and sometimes, it can give you step by step information about how to fix things like that. Or, at least, it can tell you when you need to clean the radiator."

"Reading the manual is for idiots." Kanda scoffed.

"Hmmm, I always read the manual because it informs you about the car. It's how we mechanics learn about your cars and how we know what to do with what car. For example, I skimmed through the manual and discovered this Mazda had a basic rotary engine. This car wasn't meant for racing at all. To keep it up to date and working the way you want it to for your illegal street racing, I'm guessing it must be costing you thousands to millions of dollars a year to pay for this."

"Notice the past tense in your sentence." Kanda retaliated, groaning.

"Yes, I know. You now have an internal combustion engine. A straight-four to be specific." Allen told him, eyeing it. "But instead of going into details about it, I'll just say I fixed the engine and that I recommend you do get a new one. A V-engine or flat box engine seems best for you and your Mugen. But hey, I'm only the mechanic that fixed your crappy and corrected your poor maintence-don't listen to me. I have _no idea_ what I'm doing because I wasn't, like, trained to do this. I mean, I don't bloody race _illegally_ so I couldn't possibly understand." Allen drearily shrugged, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"... You bastard, I'm going to strangle you."

"I'm sure you want to, but you won't." Allen replied confidently.

"Of course he won't." Lavi added.

"Don't be so sure about that." Kanda murmured, holding up his fist threateningly.

"Oh, I did fix all those fender benders and that silicone spray you supposedly didn't have and didn't use, was in your glovebox by the manual. It sprayed that i the appropriate areas to keep it from rusting and to make everything work smoothly." Allen tossed the can at Kanda for proof. "Your window was replaced and there's nothing left that's wrong. Your inspection is done. Now, for the fee."

"Hold it, asshole, I only said you could fix the damn engine. And you still didn't put it back in." Kanda growled, throwing the can back at Allen, who caught it with much ease. "I wanna make sure everything is _fucking awesome_ before I pay you and leave."

"Oh? So you want _this_ engine," Allen patted the newly fixed machine. "Back in your car? Bloody murder you're daft. I can tell this thing's been fixed a thousand times. With my handiwork it'll last a good nine months, but it's beyond completely perfect standards. It's junk. There's nothing anyone can do to fix it permanently. So, save the time and money and get a new one. I have dozens of engines you'll find to your liking, and if you buy one, I won't even charge you for fixing this engine. I'll just keep it here and use it for spare parts or something."

"Yo, Kanda, did I ever tell ya that he is _da best mechanic eva_? Listen to the dude!" Lavi encouraged, patting Allen's shoulder. "You won't regret it."

Kanda glanced at Lenalee and Komui. They seemed to agree with the other two. And it was such a great deal it was a _steal_. Kanda has watched him since the steam erupted from his hood and he can tell the brat knows precisely what he's doing. He always thought Lavi was exaggerating when he spoke of Allen, but he wasn't.

"Fine. Just what kind of engine did you have in mind?" Kanda muttered.

"Krory, can you go get the newest model from the back?" Allen asked.

"The brand new one?"

"Yes, sir. The one that arrived two weeks ago. I've been talking to you about that since I got it. I think Kanda is the appropriate person for this engine." Allen smiled. "Oh, and Lavi, Kanda needs to fill out that form. Ye mind filling him in on that?"

"Sure."

Kanda grunted. A form? Wonderful. And the hyperactive idiot was going to explain it to him. "Terrific."

Lavi came up to Kanda with a goofy grin, tapping a pen on a clipboard. The sound was annoying, but it was a nice distraction from the white-haired freak who was talking to that nervous wreck that went outside. She was still pumping gas, he guessed, but he couldn't care less about her. Lavi just told him the basics of the form and that if he ever came back-which was unlikely-Kanda wouldn't have to sign it again. Then he was told to write his full name and type of car and the date he came in, a few other minor details, and all of the optional shit? No, he didn't do that. Why would he want to give Allen _his _number? If Kanda finds a problem that resulted from Walker's work, eh, the kid is going to _know_. When he was done filling out the form, Krory had come back with a box and set it down near Kanda's car while Allen and Miranda walked in.

"Why don't ye take a look at the beat', Kanda?" Allen purred, pointing at the box. "Ye gonna love it _and_ for ye? It's on sale just so I can get ya outta my shop faster. Trust me, yer not going to even hesitate in taking it."

"Right. We'll see about that." Said Kanda as he stalked over to the box.

Allen walked up to him just as he opened the box a little too roughly, his hands on his hips. He was glad, though, that when he took a peek at Lenalee, he didn't get this rush like earlier. Maybe it was a momentary thing... Just a one-time-go... Thankfully...

"Holy shit! Where the hell did you get this?" Kanda said briskly, standing up straight and staring at Allen, eyes slanted. "Did you rob someone?"

"No. I have a... 95 percent honest living policy."

Lenalee raised an eyebrow at that. "Where's the other five?"

"... Ah, well, that's a secret, Miss... I don't believe I know your name."

"Oh, right. I'm Lenalee Lee! This dork here is my brother Komui." Lenalee said, waving and the bangles on he wrist jingled again.

Okay, so Allen was blushing, but that's only because she was beautiful. He couldn't deny that. But other than that, everything else was normal. No racing heart, no constant staring, no hypnotism. Nada. Nothing.

"Allen's an honest guy, but he isn't exactly allowed to knowingly support us because we're race illegally. Allen just does it for the money. Don't let'im fool ya. He's greedy and cold." Lavi explained.

"Mmmm, you really don't want your car back, do you?"

"See? What'd I tell ya?"

"Back to the real question. Where the fuck did you get this?" Kanda demanded, eyes cold, yet curious and intrigued.

"You need to go easy on the profanity. You say that awful word way too much." Allen told him, face wrinkling in disgust. "It's absolutely unnecessary."

"Just answer the damn question!"

"I got that from the company. Relax. It's not like I stole it or anything, and it's legal, but rare and hard to come across. Powerful, lasting, durable, and it's suitable for your ugly personality and that Mazda. Brand spanking new, never used, neatly polished. Hmmm, oh, you'll adore the horsepower. You need take a nice long ride in your _Mugen _as soon as it's locked in and under your hood." Allen said, smiling proudly. "C'mon, everybody wants it. Lavi has even been asking for one, but... Eh, I think you deserve and I hope I can put faith in you to not tell anybody where ye got it?"

"Quit it with that accent." Kanda growled.

Allen shook his head, his hair waving about his head. If anything, the gunk and dirty stuff on his face only got in his hair and probably ruined it. Some strands stuck to his face, but he quickly pushed it out of his face and took a pair of big brown gloves off his hands, only to reveal one dirty hand and another hand with _another _glove. What the hell?

"Sorry, it's a given. Come's nat-re-ally. Be glad I don't speak nearly as many non-American words as I used to. I swear Lavi used to be the only person to ever understand me speech." Allen said stiffly, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the box. "Now, do ye want to buy it or not?"

"How much is it?"

"Being as rare as it is and as _smashing_ as it is, I'd say a good profit is a good, even five." Allen said thoughtfully.

"How come I gotta feeling that it isn't hundreds?" Kanda grounded.

* * *

Allen laughed delightfully. Kanda had to admit to _himself_ and _no one else_, that Allen's laugh was not the worst sound he's ever heard. It wasn't loud and it was squeaky, nor deep and grainy. It was pitch perfect. It still annoyed him to no end that he was laughing at Kanda. So, naturally, he wanted the break that jaw. But hey, it's all good. It's just the way he was and will always be like. Still... that engine was... the best. Top edition.

"So it's five grand?" Kanda asked.

Allen's smile widened. "Let's just say that's a yes, what would you say?"

"That's better than a 75 percent discount." Kanda uttered, but only he could hear that. "I'll take it, but in all, how much is all this-" Kanda pointed at his car. "Going to come to?"

"Hmmmm, aw, mercy me, ye caught me on a swell day. Just call it four grand and you're set to go. M'kay?" Allen said, leaning forward and patting Kanda's cheek gently, smothering black ink all over his cheek. "You've entertained me and you're a new customer. In addition to that, you're one of Lavi's friends, and dare I say, any friend of Lavi's is a friend of mine... Please don't make me regret that... Blimey! I feel guilty about my rudeness earlier and I apologize despite ye being a complete and utter jackarse, and I gotta say..."

Allen pulled away, taking several steps back with a sly smile on his face. "I feel mighty sorry for those less fortunate than I."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanda hissed.

"Hmmm... Hmm-hmm-hmm... Ye really do got a corn kernel for a brain."

* * *

Tightly, Kanda gripped his steering wheel, glaring at the road. He did his best not to glance back at the garage shop that belonged to that freaky friend of Lavi's. He thought Lavi was bad. Well, damn, Lavi isn't nearly as bad as Allen Walker. It didn't help that this day truly was memorable, because he'd be damned if he's going to forget a snotnose brat who had the gall to poke him in the chest while standing his stupid ground and call him stupid... Then gave him a new engine that _everyone's_ been searching for. Not even the trite Noah have it. In this town, Kanda was the first... And so he couldn't forget this day. Or that cocky bastard and his stupid name. Plus, driving away from the shop's secluded area he could feel the difference in his vehicle's performance.

The drive was smoother and faster. He could even tell the kid fixed his brakes and the pedals, because the brakes worked faster and the pedals were easier to push down. The windows were down, the cool breeze blowing against his face and his long hair swayed in the wind. All three geeks-Lenalee, Komui, and Lavi-weren't with him, thankfully. Because he seriously needed some time to think over what just happened today. It was nagging at him. Plus... it felt like he _knew_ that shorty. If not know then recognize in some way... Somehow... There's more to that brat than he can see, then again, he could hardly see that idiot underneath at that oil and dirt. Somehow, though, the kid managed not to smudge any of that shit on Kanda's car.

Sighing, Kanda stopped at an empty intersection. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, quickly lighting it and rolling the window down all the way. He took a drag, breathed out, resting his hand on the door and out the window. A few minutes of dead silence past, silence that Kanda usually liked, but this time, in this place, it irked him. Using his rearview mirror for help, he could still see Allen standing at the front door of his shop, leaning against the wall, eyes closed and head tilted back. That smile was still there too. It totally pissed Kanda off and he had a feeling it always would. But as unlike Kanda as it sounded, he couldn't help but admire that smile and Allen.

He actually stood up to Kanda. He was a true mechanic. That mien he had... It was different. The boy was relaxed and calm... And either brave or stupid. There's only a few people in Kanda's life he's met that could do those kind of things around him like Allen did, and still, after everything that was said and done, the kid gave him a huge deal. He was lucky the kid didn't up the price instead. A lot of mechanics do.

Flicking his cigarette, Kanda took another drag, eyes drifting to the road. "I can't believe I let the Cyclops drag me here today." Kanda said, hitting his head on his seat.

Kanda closed his eyes. An image of Allen appeared in his mind as he thought about what happened today. Allen wore semi-baggy clothes and he was covered in filthy, but a smile graced his face. He remembered the twinkle in Allen's eyes when saw Kanda's car. He all but drooled over Mugen. Then, that glove... Why was he wearing a glove? Better yet, how the hell did Lavi meet him? How come Kanda and Lenalee had never seen that kid around town before? It's not like they're anywhere close to another city for a while and sure he worked on the outskirts of town, but still... And how did Lavi keep Allen away for so long? Hell, how close were they? They sure as hell seemed tight. Like, Lavi was really _loose _around Allen.

"Why do I care? It doesn't freaking matter." Kanda whispered, opening his dark eyes.

Kanda scowled, remembering Allen had patted his cheek. Slowly, he reached his hand up and touched the spot. He could feel something slick and slightly wet against his fingers. Sticky, even. "Damn him."

* * *

Allen stared at the back of Kanda's car as it finally started moving. Allen guessed Kanda had been contemplating over something. Like it mattered. He couldn't be any happier now the dick was gone. He always took pride in knowing that every single one of his customers came back, but he couldn't quite say he wanted to see Kanda come back.

"So, you think that man is going to come back?"

Allen looked at Krory as he leaned against the wall right beside Allen, a weak smile on his face. The elder had already cleaned his hands from any filth, but Allen was still dirty. Truthfully, Krory hasn't once met Allen when he didn't have a single splotch on his face or stained clothes. Krory never interacts with Allen outside of work. He has no idea where Allen lived. He didn't have Allen number. He knew nothing of Allen's past. He knew was lenient and caring, but he also knew Allen hardly gave out deals. LIke Lavi earlier said, Allen was pretty greedy when it came to his work and money. He just wanted the money to fill his stomach, pay his employees, and buy more parts so he could fix more cars. But even so, Allen and Krory couldn't remember a time when Krory had actually seen Allen drive a vehicle unless it was a customer's that was being taken into the garage.

Allen smiled, patting Krory's shoulder. "Don't they always? That bloody moron isn't any different, Krory. You should know that by now."

"Yes, but he's a little different than everyone else."

"But did you see that satisfied smirk when he turned his car on? When he was all smug about us putting in that engine? Did you see his excitement? That guy's a big moron, but when it comes to his car... I can bet anything that he'll come back. The other mechanics in town... They'll sabotage his car to make it look like the engine is shit, then take it out and steal it for themselves. It's happened before and it'll happen again, but not with that numbskull."

Krory nodded in acknowledgement. Allen did make a many good valid point. The youth sighed, standing up straight and watching Lavi take off with Miranda and Lenalee go with her brother. He had no idea how Miranda got stuck taking Lavi home, but it didn't really matter. Allen waved bye and received many enthusiastic responses and some dreary ones. Then, when they were all gone, he looked up at Krory. The man was gazing up at the stars.

"Hey, Allen?" Krory murmured, eyeing his boss from the corner of his eyes. "Why did you give that 6/6-Second Ex Engine to him?"

Allen's smile widened. "Irony."

"Huh?"

"The guy was born on June sixth according to Lavi. That previous engine I took out of his car was also an ExorCist engine, which is why I'm keeping it." Allen said, shrugging tiredly. "And since its his second ExorCist engine, well, you get it, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Krory replied.

"Any roads, why don't you go finish cleaning up and I'll be in soon? Then we can close down for the night." Allen said with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head.

"Okay."

Once Krory was gone, Allen looked at the sky, frowning. "I bet he had fun racing." he whispered, lightly hitting his head on the wall. "Oh, how I miss those bloody thrills and the adrenaline of racing... The feel of the wheel... You lucky git."

* * *

**Okay! So chapter two done and I really like it, but I'm think the third one will be more interesting... Let's just say there'll be some action. Also, as I told one of readers, I will figure out the pairing later on in the story depending on the readers and how they inference things and all. So this _could be _a yaoi story... So, yeah... You like? Oh, do you like the length of the chapter or do you think it should be longer?**


	3. Scraping Off The Bronze Rust With Finger

**|-)Scraping Off The Bronze Rust With Finger Nails(-|**

* * *

_**June 6th**_

Shock wasn't even near the borderline of what she felt. Confusion was in the mix, but not as much as amazement. It was truly a miracle! So, she had to stop and wonder dreadfully if the apocalypse was coming. Because Kanda was _reading_. At first glance she was like 'Nah, it can't be Yuu Kanda, the genuine sufficient, arrogant, harsh bastard'. Then she took a closer look. It was his Mazda. His aura was deadlier than usual because it was that special day of the year for him. He was the only guy that could pull of that long raven hair and he had those same scary muscles, but then, to a girl like her, that was _sexy_. He also had that samurai appearance. Truthfully, Lenalee thinks he should turn that car in for a katana because he could totally pull it off.

"Yo, Kanda, what're you reading?" Lenalee curiously ask, though carefully approaching the car.

Kanda painfully slowly looked at her, eyes so cold Lenalee felt her own heart freeze. Then, he sighed, and threw whatever he was reading on his lap, his chin meeting his palm. Something was... off about Kanda. And it wasn't just because it was his birthday.

"So, uh, what were you reading?" Lenalee asked again.

"Mugen's manual." Kanda said tersely, glaring at the building in front of him. "I could have fucking repaired my own car! I could have saved four thousand dollars!"

Strange. Very, very strange.

"You read the _manual_..?" Lenalee repeated, eyes wide. "No, seriously, what were you reading? Hunting For Rabbits 101?"

The icy gaze that met hers made her shut up. All jokes or questions escaped her and she itched her arm nervously. Kanda opened the door, then locked it, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the small café they both had intended to eat at this afternoon. "You going in or not?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah. We gonna eat together?" Lenalee answered, following Kanda to the entrance.

"Whatev'."

"Good, because if you said no, I would have kicked your sorry ass and forced you to."

She only received a groan in response and the nasty finger shoved in her face.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Allen hunched over, hands on his shaky knees and sweat slithering down his face and neck. His clothes felt a little sticky, but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to. But the fresh, cool morning air that was very quickly turning to the noon whisky air. It was currently 10:23 and he felt exhilarated. The sweat was evaporating now that he had stopped running and his breathing evened out. When he felt sure he was ready to walk, he straightened his back and studied the area. He was in the right place. Just where he wanted to be. Smiling, he walked through the doors and a slightly warmer air smacked against his skin, but it was welcoming.

He scanned the café, trying to find a good spot to sit along the windows or at a two-seat table. Then he found an awfully familiar face. He wondered if he should go over or not, because he didn't really want to meet the jerk again, but he noticed all the good seats were taken. What's left were the uncomfortable (for him) seats and a few broken tables and booths that got smashed in a fight last week. So... Why the bloody hell not?

It just didn't occur to him who else was with him until he got closer. He figured she'd be the more pleasant person to sit next to, so he walked up to them, his smile bright and big. "Y'ello."

Both the boy and girl looked at him, scanning him. He felt a little weird under their scrutiny, but he's kinda used to it by now. He noticed they both shared a look of confusion and he figured he did look rather different when he wasn't dressed in filthy liquids and ratty clothes. But surely they remember the _hair_ or the _accent_, and Kanda was the one ranting on about him quitting that! Geez, he felt insulted

"Ye folks don't 'member meh?" Allen tried again, tilting his head and drawling his accent thickly. "Well, bloody hell! I feel so loved here."

"Eh? We _know_ you?" Kanda asked slowly.

"Yep, so loved. At least I know one th'ng hasn't changed about you-that corn kernel didn't pop in this heat." Allen said, raising a white eyebrow. "Then maybe again, it has and you're just soft and mushy in that skull of yours."

Lenalee giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. With the motion her bangles jingled, sounding much like a bell. It was pretty cute to see and Allen just winked, albeit seeing Kanda's furious reaction. Oh, hell yeah, he remembers. "I'm just messing with you, Kanda. Come on, smile a little. It's ye birthday, is it not?" Allen stuck his thumb between his belt and shadow black jeans that were perhaps too loose from the knees down and slightly around the waist. Somehow his washer really stretched these pants in the oddest way. "So, just for my pure safety, I'll ask-can I sit with you two? Everywhere else is too stuffy or irritable."

"Sure, Allen!"

"No way!"

They both spoke at the same time and Allen let a small chuckle escape his rosy lips. "Kay then, I'll sit with Lenalee on this side and not sit with Kanda. He don't like me for some reason. did I put a big dent in your pride? Me sorry." Allen teased, sitting down in the booth with Lenalee.

"You're so fucking annoying."

"Well, I'm just taking Lavi's place. He isn't here to bug ya." Allen muttered, leaning forward intently. "I'm just yanking your chain. I'm not really acting like myself. Sorry." Allen tipped his head on side, using his right arm to support it above the table while the other arm lay on the table, fingers tapping softly. "So, happy birthday, Kanda."

"How do you know that?" Kanda demanded.

"Lavi told me a thousand times in just yesterday alone. He's been raving on about it for a month now. Guess he has something _amazing _in store for you." Allen sighed. "All I know is that whatever it is it has to be either blinding or... Well, let's not speak about the second option now. Hey, don't mind me, I was just thinking aloud!" Allen waved his hand dismissively.

"You're really talkative." Kanda hissed.

"Sometimes."

"I hate you."

"Oh yes, I imagine so, because I can't think of a single reason why you shouldn't. I mean, I practically bought you a new car about a week ago. So, yeah, go ahead, hate me."

"You're still cocky, too."

"I _am _a _guy_." Allen whispered, looking at Lenalee who continued to giggle. "My, I'm sorry, Lenalee! I didn't mean to use such inappropriate puns when a lady was listening."

Lenalee waved her hand dismissively like Allen had moments ago. "I've heard worse, my dear gentleman." She leaned close to him, holding his arm and lightly laughing. "But I gotta say, you get up _gooooood_. Jesus, I didn't even recognize you! So sorry about that."

Allen shook his head. "Nah, it's okay, dear. Ye two ain't the first. I don't mind." Allen eyed Kanda warily. "But I'll be out of your hairs in a minute. I have to get back to my dear sanctuary soon."

"Oh, you can't stay awhile?" Lenalee pouted.

"Sorry." Allen sat back, scooting closer to Lenalee with a big smile. He could feel the side of her leg touch his and she had some warmth generating off her. Not much, but some. Typically, everyone did. It was body heat, after all... But he was sure Kanda didn't. He's so cold... Someone should get him a blanket, if you catch my drift. "I'd love to sit here and chat with you, but it's Friday. That means more races, more trouble, and oh, let's not forget the police. You see a lot of them on Fridays."

"No kidding! It makes it so hard to race these days. Then again... You can't race if you don't have a car." Lenalee sighed heavily, banging her head on the table. "I miss my car!"

"Oh, that's right. Lavi mentioned you three lost a... trio-a-trio race... Hence why the guys' cars were jacked and yours... I take it they aren't willing to give it back?" Allen said sympathetically.

"_No_! I even offered them a whole shit load of money! Those damn Akuma racers are cruel! That race was totally rigged!"

Allen nodded. He wouldn't put it past the Akuma to rig a race. He knew that all too well. It wasn't that out-of-the-oridinary event you hear about every now and then. Truly, it was not a phenomenon. It happens all the time. Plus, Allen's had to fix up a few Akuma's cars. Those cars were extremely nifty. Even Allen was a little envious of them. But he knew just how to cheer her up!

He looked at the waitress. "Can we have seven triple chocolate blasty sundaes and four snow cones? How, and ye know me usual lunch order. Please and thank you!"

"Sure thing, Allen! Your order will be set in a minute. Taking it's Friday, I'm assuming it's to go?" the cheery waitress said.

Allen looked at Kanda and Lenalee. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Do you know her?" Lenalee asked.

"Just an old customer." Allen mumbled. "Oh, and everything is on the me. Come on down to me shop and we can discuss your sit'ch'e'ation. Perhaps I could find a loop hole or something."

* * *

Allen raised a curious eyebrow. People were gathered around his shop like crazy. And the funny thing is, Lavi was shouting and hootin' and hollering in the mist of a big crowd. It didn't take a genius to tell what all was going on or going to happen-a race. Trouble. _Terrific_.

"Oh, Allen, there you are!" Kory exclaimed, running up to him.

Allen observed the vast crowd around his gas station near the garage building. If they got too close he was going to have a big problem. Scooping up some of his special sundae, he put the spoon in his mouth, letting it hang there and he went into deep thinking about how catastrophic this could be. He took note of Miranda-she had her phone out and she came up to Allen as well, panicking.

"Allen, should I call the police?" she asked frantically.

"What?" Allen looked at her, horrified. "Bloody hell no! Miss Lotto, let them have their fun so long as it don't disturb us. It's not like I'm promoting their illegal activities." Allen eyed the crowd, finishing his sundae, handing one to Krory and another to Miranda. "Here, have some! It's getting hot out here. Lunch's in Kanda's car. We can eat after I get Lavi."

Kanda snorted, causing Allen to look at him suspiciously. "He's probably trying to get in the race. The hell with trying to get him out of that crowd."

"Yeah, Allen! You're going to get, like, I dunno, crushed or pushed away." Lenalee said, twirling her hair. "Then again, we can guide you through the crowd. We got a wicked reputation."

"I think I'll be quite alright." Allen said, glancing at the crowd. "But I'll be in trouble if I don't try to stop this... That is, if Officer Moor and Charles show up."

Music erupted from a pimped out car nearby. Allen glared at it. They could at least play decent music. This was stupid, not even the best for racing. Hell, Allen couldn't even understand it. He itched his ear, eyebrow twitching. Narrowing his eyes, he stuffed his hands into his jeans, semi-glaring at the crowd now. Krory and Miranda took a step back, and Allen couldn't blame them. He could tell he was giving off this weird aura. It wasn't the most welcoming, but it was more welcoming than Kanda's. It was just odd coming from him.

"Mimi's here." he whispered, eyeing that car that had the trunk open, the music blaring out of the sound system in the back. He could see the car vibrating and shaking. It was, without a doubt, Mimi's car. "This could end badly if Lavi gets involved."

"Who's Mimi?" Krory asked, looking at Allen warily.

Without answering, Allen stiffly walked toward the crowd. He could feel his four acquaintances watching him, but he was more interested with dispersing this crowd right now. But he'd have to start from the center. Then, someone was following him. Almost soundlessly-had it not been for the loud footsteps, Allen wouldn't have known. He reached the crowd, gently tapping a guy's shoulder. He took one glance at Allen and rolled his eyes, turning away. Allen tried again, but got the same results, but with a "Bug off, creep!" added. The rude gesture didn't bide too well with Allen, but he simply disregarded it and shoved the guy aside instead.

"Move!" he ordered, pushing through the crowd a little too roughly. A few people stepped aside if they knew him or recognized him. Some were racers, some were customers, some were citizens he just knew or bypassed a lot. But, well, a whole bunch of people didn't recognize Allen without his rags and paint. No less, it didn't take long until he reached the center of the enormous crowd, with Lavi right in front of him. Allen, though, wasn't disappointed when he saw Mimi.

He took a moment to study her. She wasn't different-nothing changed about her over the period of time he hasn't seen her. Her hair was still that faint teal blue, nearly white. It was held up in two pigtails like Lenalee's hair, but it was held up with special bead-bands. Two thick pearl beads that were only a few shades darker than her hair held it up, and he eyes were a bright brownish-red that still shined like diamonds, Allen noted. He had always loved her eyes. They held such clarity, but she had a devious and persistent personality. Though petite and a little on the girly side, Mimi was a threat in the Underground Racing industry. Although, if he's not mistaken, a lot of them call it the Sacred War now and a few other things.

He hummed, thinking about how she had her Chinese metal fans in a special holster on either side of her hips. He can't believe she still has those. Her smirk was taunting and her eyes lit up with amusement to whatever something someone just said.

Taking a deep breath and praying no one other than Akuma were here today, Allen courageous stepped in between Lavi and a tall man in a dark purple shirt and a wicked smile. Obviously he was intrigued to see someone get in the way and Lavi seemed relieved and surprised, and oddly, hopeful. Allen ignored their stares, shifting all his weight on one side and tilting his head to the side, far enough so it was touching his shoulder. His eyes never left the girl he wished to be gone. Perhaps he hoped he was seeing things.

"Ay, Mimi." he said loudly, silencing the crowd and all eyes landed on him.

Mimi looked at him, smile dropping and eyes wide. "Huh..."

"Yo, bud, ya know that bitch?" Lavi whispered.

"Shut up, Lavi." Allen said, looking at Lavi dangerously.

Lavi gulped nervously, shivering. He hasn't seen Allen act so mean and harsh in forever. He _never _gives Lavi the Demon Eye Glare. But, Allen must have caught on to how he was acting, because he repositioned himself, nodding at Lavi. "Sorry-bad reflex habit."

"No prob... Just chill." Lavi whispered, unable to find his voice at the moment... Or the courage.

"Sir," Mimi said quietly, uncertainly. "I don't fuckin' know you."

Lavi saw Kanda and Lenalee walk up to Krory, who had followed Allen worriedly, and they all looked at Lavi expectantly. Lavi merely shrugged. He had known a lot of shit about Allen, but he didn't know Allen knew Mimi. Although, thinking about it, it was sort of common sense and easily inferred. They were still looking for something, but Lavi was still preoccupied with the man in front of him, minus the short pal that stood between the two. Once Kanda and Lenalee saw him, well, they all but lost their cool.

"Eshi!" they all screamed in unison.

"Hey."

"Lavi... Please, get in the shop." Allen whispered, facing him.

* * *

Lavi stared into Allen's eyes as the friend put his hands on Lavi's chest, slightly pushing him back. Allen probably didn't notice or he tried to ignore it, but there was excitement in his eyes, and he was digging his fingers into Lavi's chest. That excitement soon died, easily replaced with worry and frustration. The Allen he's come to know seems to have disappeared. He couldn't quite place the problem here, and that's saying many things. Did Allen... Urgh! Now _Lavi's _frustrated.

"Allen," Lavi said, serious and even-toned. "_You_ can get in the shop, but I have business with these idiots."

"Business that can be dealt with another time! _Off my property_." Allen shouted, roughly pushing Lavi into one of the gas pump. What the hell was with him? Sure Lavi knew a whole lot about him, but he didn't know enough if he couldn't figure out why Allen was acting this way.

Soothingly, Lavi put his hands atop of Allen's. "Allen, calm down."

Gray eyes were concealed and Lavi swore something was up. But he'd ask about it later. For, he turned back to Eshi, Mimi, and their last annoying Akuma, Thread. Lavi didn't like the nickname, but hey, whatever works for a pair of losers that name a group after ancient myth monsters. Inhaling a deep breath and pushing Allen aside, he glared at the three, angry.

"Now where the hell is Lenalee's car? Huh?" Lavi demanded, poking Eshi in the chest. "You damn weirdo, where is it?"

"It's not that girl's car anymore. You put it up as a bargain deal for the race-you lost. The car's ours." Thread said, smirking. "And you might as well throw yours away. I saw it in the shop-didn't look so well."

"Where is it?" Lavi repeated.

"It's around here somewhere. We were about to remodel that lame ass car, but it's speed is crazy. That's why it isn't in the junkyard yet-title." Eshi remarked, cackling.

What? They can't do that? You wouldn't remodel my car for them Allen, would you?" Lenalee shouted, angry and sad. That sweet, sorrowful, apologetic look he was giving her was proving her theory wrong.

"So long as they have proof of own'rship, I cain't refuse 'em without certain and good reasons. Sorry." Allen said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But this has nothing to do with me."

"But you said you'd help!" Lenalee whined, latching herself on to Allen. "You said you would!"

"Ha! I love this guy." Thread stated, leaning on Eshi. "Ay, Esh?"

"Oh, shut it. I have more than enough reason to turn you away from me service!" Allen told them, spinning on his heels so he was glaring at them. Lavi sneezed, having Allen's hair tickle his nose, but he didn't complain. Allen was targeting Lavi now. Which, being smart, Lavi pulled himself and Lenalee closer to Krory and Kanda. "Ye race on the street and no doubt underneath! It's illegal and you so much as start such an activity here ye be dealin' with me and I can worse than the bloody police!"

"How so?" Mimi asked, giggling.

Allen smirked. "Do you seriously want an answer to that?"

"Why not?"

"Bloody hell, mercy you." Allen whispered, pushing hair out of the way of his eyes. "I'll just pretend I didn't get an answer. Now get off me property or else."

"Why, that's quite unfair. You see, that redhead there made a deal with us. If we don't race here, then we will consider that a forfeit." Eshi said, feigning sympathy as he shook his head. "He bet his car this time. As shitty as it looks now, it can be repaired and put in better condition. The thing is also a demon on the road."

Allen stared at Lavi long and hard. Anger, compassion, comprehension, understanding, anger again, and a few other emotions flashed in his silvery-gray eyes that Allen tried to ignored. "We need to discuss something before anything happens. Wait a few minutes before I decide if I'll allow it or not."

In a small circle, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, and lastly, Allen stood. Miranda wasn't quite certain about what was going on, but she was smart and kept quiet. That look from Allen silenced her and his aura was unsettling. Krory was, Lavi believed, a little used to this side of Allen. So he knew what to do, which was standby and watch, acting only if necessary.

Then Allen sighed, eyes softening and aura relenting on the maliciousness. "Lavi, you are an idiot."

"Yes, and you're still a mysterious guy." Lavi muttered, playfully punching his shoulder. "So... About that race-here's the thing. I ain't got a car to use in the race. Lenalee's is on their side. That leaves Mugen and if you think Yu-_Kanda _will let me drive it, well, you're dumber than I thought."

"At least he gets one thing through that thick skull of his." Kanda whispered.

"Well, can't Kanda race for you?" Lenalee asked.

"Hold up, I need an explanation! Because I didn't even agree." Allen told them, leaning back on Kanda's car. "Hmm?"

"Sure." Lavi sighed, patting his lower body in hopes of finding a cigarette. "Those three Akuma are the trio-a-trio bastards. They think they're so cool just 'cause Eshi and Thread at 3's and that girl-"

"-s a dangerous 2 that should not be messed with." Allen interjected.

Lavi found his cigarettes and quickly lit one up, sliding the stick in his mouth. _Okay, so Allen does keep tabs on the racing shizz still_. This was more interesting and aggravating than he meant for it to be.

"So how do you know that?" Krory asked.

"It's a long story-it's history."

"Yes, well, your history is sneaking back into your life."

Allen turned his head, finding a beautiful and tall blonde woman. Her crystal blue eyes were piercing and she was somehow more nonchalant than Allen. Her voice was silky and soothing, quiet but it strikes your ear enough so you couldn't ignore it. "Hevlaska... It's been a long time." Allen whispered.

"Yes, it has." Hevlaska said, smiling lightly as she walked up behind him. "You look like you're doing well." Her eyes drifted to Allen's left arm, which both Kanda and Lavi noticed. Allen caught it as well and he brought it to his chest, wrapping his other arm over it. "How's your arm doing, Allen?"

Allen looked away from her, straining a smile. "Alright. Anyway," His gray eyes narrowed. "No racing."

"But why the hell not?"

"They got my car! It's the only sure way to get it back!"

"Who the fuck put you in fuckin' charge you British asshole?!"

And he was immediately bombarded with infuriated responses. Lavi knows he was participating in this ordeal of putting down Allen's judgement, but he felt like he's the one who should be massaging his forehead, not Allen. So, when Allen did that and a gentle laughter filled the air from Hevlaska, Lavi shut his trap with a loud click, clenching and unclenching his hands. Lenalee caught on to his uneasiness and soon found Allen's... odd demeanor about all this. Lavi just couldn't figure out how to describe it. Allen looked devastated and desperate while at the same time, eager and excited.

"Allen, we can tell them to go, and you can try to if you want, but you and I both know those Akuma won't leave. You also seem to know Mimi and if do you know her, then you should know she'd be the last person to obey you." Lavi said calmly and slowly.

"I get that, but I don't need to get in trouble with the police because they're using me territory for their use. Because you're me friend Lavi and if you participate, I'll be accused of letting you." Allen pointed out, tapping Lavi's head. "You know?"

"Yeah, me know." Lavi laughed, mocking Allen's accent. "But you're trying to stop me. So we'll just use that."

"You _can't_ race without a car dummy! An' you think I'm going to let you take you rustbucket out there right now?"

"But..."

"Hey, you gonna race Red or not?" Mimi asked, walking up to them with a quirky smile. It was like they thought they were victorious already. It pissed the hell outta Lavi and the others. Krory even didn't take it too well, only because he was a real sweet friend. Allen was the only one keeping his cool. "We got an hour before the police show up, so we need to get started now."

"Ya got a car I can borrow?" Lavi asked hopefully.

"Yeah right."

"Hey, Allen, don't we have that car out back?" Krory whispered in Allen's ear.

"Don't help them, Krory." Allen hissed.

"But... We should... You know it's gonna happen anyway. Might as well just get it done with now."

"What car?" Lavi raised his eyebrow.

"Come on! What's the hold up?" Thread whined, approaching the small group rather quickly with Eshi. They weren't the patient type, as you could imagine, so they were really angry with them right now. "Let's get this shit started."

Lavi groaned. If he doesn't race it's a forfeit. If he races and loses he has to give up his car. If he doesn't race at all, he won't have much dignity. At least if he races and loses he could say he tried. That he had the guts to risk it, but he isn't even given the damn choice. Taking a long drag from his cigarette, Lavi groaned again, kicking the wall. "Fuck!"

"I have a suggestion." Hevlaska said.

The redhead didn't know her to be truthful, but she was hot. She could possibly show more emotion or sound a little... alive.. and he wouldn't have a problem with her at all, but then, her looks at too good to pass up. However, he knew she was too old for him. She had to be in her thirties. But hey, Allen knew her, they weren't glaring, there was no tensity. She seemed to be a friend. Why not go with it?

"We're listenin' chick." But Kanda got the idea faster than Lavi.

"Since your opponent hasn't a car to use right now, why don't you pick for your opponent what car to use... and have someone else take his place. It isn't a blind race and you get to choose. But in turn, that racer gets to choose who races against him or her and how many, as well as the place to race. That person gets to pick the laps, the type of race, and where the finish line it. The usual. You know what I'm saying, don't you, Akuma?"

"Crazy hot babe say what?"

Allen elbowed Lavi, giving him that cold Demon Eye stare again. With te heebie jeebies, Lavi shut up, mumbling an apology. "I guess it's better than nothing."

"Shut up and take what you can get. That's how a lot of these races go down." Kanda barked, elbowing Lavi too, just for the hell of it.

"Bastard!"

"Is that manageable?" Hevlaska asked.

The three Akuma shared a few glances and a couple of words. The expression they held had already answered Hevlaska's question. It wasn't even necessary for them to talk amongst themselves.

Then Eshi laughed. "That's absolutely fine with me. Let us pick the sucker and the sucker picks his demise. Easy enough."

"So who's it gonna be?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi twiddled with his hands, scratching his arms, and twiddling with his hands again. He felt irritable. What if they pick a stranger? What if they lose? What if they pick some shitty car? What if they pick someone with a license? What if... What if they picked Allen? Smirking, he studied Allen as he tried to disregard this situation by examining his currently clean glove.

"Why are you looking at me Lavi?" Allen murmured.

"How'da'ya know I'm looking at you. I could be checking out your ass." Lavi mumbled, puffing wisps of smoke into Allen's face and holding his cigarette betwen his index and middle finger, his thumb tapping it to flick off ash. "Hmmm?"

"That's disturbing." Allen grumbled, waving his hand to get rid of the smoke. "But I know you aren't because it's most certainly verifiable you're straight."

"Yep. As straight as a wire."

Allen rolled his eyes, clearly amused. "Wires bend and they aren't always straight."

"Guess that jus' means I wiggle a lot."

Lavi saw a blush creep up Allen's neck and the tips of his ears. "Aw, come on, you's know I'm jus' messin' with you. Besides... you're my bra."

Allen's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"You're my brah?" Lavi tipped his head.

"That's not what you said." Allen said, turning away. "Just shut up."

"Geez louis, yoo're crabby today."

Lavi took a swift drag of his cigarette. The Akuma were trying to find someone to manipulate right now and Lavi had to figure out how he could get Allen to race for him and to get the Akuma to pick him.

"Hey, Al?"

"... What?"

Ha, that's cute. Allen was reluctant to speak. But what was really cute was that blush on his pale cheeks. That faint blush-Allen was looking at Lenalee. So... Lenalee gave him the hots, huh? Quite literally. His friend doesn't even know how much his face turns red when Lenalee's around... He also keeps his eye on Lenalee a lot.

"If they were to say... chose _you _to race for me... Would you?"

"What?" Allen-petrified-asked, eyes wide and jaw hung open. "Are you nuts? I'm a mechanic for one. Secondly, I don't have a license! I don't even have a bloody _permit_!"

"Oh, really?"

Allen's jaw automatically shut. Eyes fixated in a glare toward Lavi. He knew Lavi too well. Then, it probably didn't matter if he knew Lavi or not to figure out Lavi had set him up. Allen should've known better. Perhaps this was a good time to actually put faith in an Akuma.

"You're a mechanic, right?" Eshi asked, stepping up to Allen. "So you know what the wheel is and the shift and the pedals and the brakes? I hope so, cause man, you're racing." Now Allen was red with rage because of the mockery questions and Lavi. If the redhead didn't know any better he'd say Allen was ready to lose his lid.

"Yes, I know that you got your tricycle and that your pedals are too hard for you to figure out on your petty bike, ye bloody bloke. I also know you're too stupid to brake it before you crash it." Allen seethed. "By the way, the stick shift is a little difficult for a feeble mind like yours, so save some brain energy and stick to the basic tred pedals. Better yet, get off the damn road and take a workout with the tread mill." Allen smirked, glancing at Eshi's abdomen. "If you're shirt was a little looser, then maybe I wouldn't have noticed you're just a little too big to to sit behind the steering wheel."

Eshi's smile fell off his face so hard and so fast, Lavi could almost hear the smile hit the floor. God, he loved Allen's mean, sarcastic side. He's normally calm, cool, and collected, but when it came to cars... Woo-wee, watch it! He'll bite your finger off. Anything else? Ya got nothing to worry about.

Then Eshi smiled again, shrugging. "Yeah? At least I don't need a booster seat-I reach that magic number and higher."

Allen's face was _so_ red that it could put Lavi's hair to shame! He held a threatening finger up to Eshi's face, the steam coming out of his ears and nose and Lavi could see the flames scorch Eshi's face. Had it been under any other circumstance, Lavi would have laughed his ass off.

"Listen here you bloody goat! I ain't got a bloody license because I'm restricted by the damn law! Get your damn head out of the clouds because when y'r so blooming high you crash and burn! I can prove that to ye in any car, on any road, ye bloody weasel!"

"Yeah?" Eshi laughed. "Then let's find you a booster seat and find out, pint size mutt."

"That's it! Lavi, Krory, hold me back!" Allen yelled, loosing the last inch of his cool and lunging forward, ready to beat the hell out of Eshi, but like asked, Krory and Lavi immediately held him back. He was hard to manage with how much he was thrashing about and to say it wasn't at all entertaining for the bystanders would be ultimately false. Especially for those who knew him.

_Side note_, Lavi thought, grunting as he tried to pulled Allen back, _never insult Allen's driving, car smarticles_-Lavi's thought stopped as he wheezed after Allen hit him in the gut rather hard-_OR HIS HEAIGHT AT THE SAME DAMN TIME!_

Eshi cackled, along with Thread, as Allen made countless futile attempt to reach his hands out and squeeze the life out of them or injure them in any way, yelling curses, and his accent seeping through thickly. A big crowd gather around, even new people. More racers, old friends, old customers, fun-loving geeks, kids, random by-goers, and etcetera. There had been some people that came running out of their houses nearby after hearing all this shit go down. Allen was just glad he didn't know all these people, at least that's what Lavi thinks Allen will think later.

"-barmy fucker! Com' here and face me! Come on! If I'm such a shorty then ye shouldn't have a bloody problem with my fist in your damn face or you can take the boot up the arse! Dammit!" Allen continued yelling, struggling to get himself free. Lavi looked at the other three pals, laughing in an almost nervous manner. "Lemme go! Lemme go!"

Lavi and Krory shared a look, fear settling in their eyes. Without hesitation, they both released Allen and he fell flat on his face before he could even reach Eshi because he honestly hadn't expected to be set free. Lavi smiled, ignoring the laughs around them, as Allen rolled on his back, the redness gone and he seemed so much calmer now that sense was slapped-wait, no-slammed into his head. He head a few scratches on his face and he sent a glare at them.

"Why the bloody hell did ye let me go?" he asked childishly. "I told you to hold me back, didn't I?"

"Then you told us to let you go." Krory replied dismissively.

"We ain't gonna argue with you when you're like that." Lavi added.

Allen sighed, holding his hand out to Krory, who helped him up. Then he turned back around to glare at the Akuma. "Well then, I'll finish that racing ordeal thing. But it's not because of you arseholes, it's because of me friends, ye hear?"

"What the fuck ever." Eshi rolled his eyes. "Let's start."

* * *

Allen clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, then running it over the front of his teeth as he stared at the car Eshi so kindly chose for him because he was a "pint size" and he had given the bastard such an attitude. Kanda was on one side of him and Lavi on the other. You could hear Lenalee's complains to the Akuma. Gently, Hevlaska patted Allen on the shoulder, whispering, "Maybe I put you in the predicament that not even you can save."

"You set me up for this too..." Allen grumbled, looking at the sky. "Oh Lord, this may be harder than I thought."

"You don't got a license, Allen. You can't drive!" Miranda wailed.

"Not only that, the police will be here in thirty minutes now." Krory added.

"And you can't win a race with that... urg-lkkk... against their... AHHHHH's." Lavi said dryly.

"This is totally unfair! And not right." Lenalee included, not helpfully, might Allen add.

"Tch, you were better off forfeiting Rabbit." Kanda muttered.

"What on earth is going on here?" And now Komui was in the picture.

"Why are you here?" Allen asked, though he was trying to focus on the car in front of him.

"Lenalee said that there's was a problem. Of course I came right away."

"Basically, this is the 411. These three idiots cheated me out of my car and are now after Lavi's because he clearly opened his trap before waiting for us to arrive. Now, because he can't use his car, Allen is being stuck in the middle after losing it-which was totally hot and funny-and now Allen has to drive that piece of shit to win a race to save Lavi's car from being taken and to earn mine back. But he doesn't have a _license_. Not even a _permit_. Sure, he's a mechanic, but can he drive?" Lenalee said, inhaling air after speak so fast and long. "We're screwed."

"My... my, my, my. I have no idea what to say." Komui whispered.

"Well, you're all very encouraging." Allen said sarcastically, opening the door to his new vehicle. "The Volkswagen isn't that bad."

"It's rusty and old and... smelly... and shit." Kanda said, kicking it. "Like hell anyone could win with this, and you're not even a real driver. Or an average licensed driver."

Allen rolled his eyes. Only if he knew. Only. If. Kanda. Knew.

Carefully, Allen sat down in the Volks, closing the door and leaning out of the window. "Hey, Miss Lotto?" he asked quietly, pointing his thumb at the passenger seat. "Mind hoppin' in with me?"

"Why?" Miranda warily asked.

"Because just in case the police show up I won't get in as much trouble because I am so stupidly being dragged into Lavi's sit'ch'e'ation and may be fined or something later on."

"Like having an adult in the guard to save your childish ass is really going to save your ass." Kanda remarked snidely.

"No, I have a fake permit in me wallet. If a certain cop don't show up I shouldn't get in as much trouble. They don't know me and I can get away with this authentic fake permit."

"Why do you have a fake permit?" Komui asked.

"Courtesy of Lavi, sir. Every time I throw it away he gets me a new one. So I gave up eventually."

"Right."

"So, Miss Lotto, if you will." Allen stared at Miranda.

"Why _me_?" Miranda asked softly, but she got in the passenger seat, scrunching her nose.

"Because if the Akuma see you, they'll think too highly of themselves. You see... It's complicated." Allen muttered, turning the engine on. "Don't worry, I won't crash."

Miranda unsteadily buckled up. Allen did the same and he pulled up to the starting line. The pesky crowd stood on both sides of the road. The line went straight down the road for about a quarter to half a mile-they all just had so much space here. Allen tightly gripped the steering wheel, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, then another, and a few more. Miranda could see he was worried, but he knew she didn't know exactly why. She might be assuming he was scared to lose or it was the pressure or because "he didn't know how to drive" or something understandable... But she didn't know. She didn't know him. She didn't. But it wasn't her fault.

Opening his eyes, he gazed at the car beside him. It was a BMW with a nice paint job and cool art on the side. Purple was its main color and he could tell it was Eshi in that vehicle because purple seemed to be his favorite color. The only other color was white, dark orange, and black. It had some random designs on it. Really, random. Then on the other side of him was Mimi. Her car was a beautiful aqua with a dragon deign on her hood and trunk, the Yin and Yang signs on all doors. Her windows were tinted black. Then Thread was on her other side, another BMW with a different exterior model, and he had no designs. But he had to think, these three had a reputation-that Lavi and his pals didn't hear about somehow! Mimi was the most known out of the trio, believe it or not. For a 2, she shouldn't be that challenging, but she was. They called her the Steel Dragon. Thread was a nickname for that other Akuma because of some reason Allen didn't bother to look into, but he's gotten to know Mimi well. Eshi, well, he didn't give a particular interest in him. He didn't care about his reputation. Besides, he's met Mimi a few times, but she as an attention span the size of a fruit fly... He does look different now, too.

The other cars roared to life. He remembered their laughs when he told them he'd face all three of them on the Akuma Bullet road. It was connected to the street that his shop was on and it was simple, but it was commonly known as Akuma Bullet because it's typically the Akuma that used these roads. It was one lap and it was simple, but it was not for any amateur. The roads turned to dirt and sandy, got bumpy and uneven. There was a few hills and it even went into traffic. But at this time, he knew it was an damn near dead. All it would take, though, for this difficult road, was experience, knowledge, wits, and, well, common sense. Allen knew this road layout too well. better than any of those Akuma.

Smirking, he put his hand on the stick shift and pushed his foot down on the brakes, slowly pushing the gas pedal all the way down. _This Volks will be junk after this race_. He was so going to ruin the old engine. He was just glad that it was in good enough condition that it would last for one race, but once he goes past that finish line... It'll breakdown completely.

A girl stood in front of the cars. She was only in tight, low shorts and Allen avoided looking near the shorts because he could see the bottom of her ass. Her shirt... wasn't really a shirt. It was more or less that she wore her sacred under garment with a near-see-through shirt on-tank top that reached just barely above her cleavage. Allen could only imagine why Lavi "loved racing". Pff, he was probably checking out these foolish girls who just loved to expose too much.

She gave the go to start te race, but Allen never released the brakes. He merely shifted the stick shift, looked at Lavi's panicky face and ignored the yells and laughter about him having to go. Then, after ten or so seconds, Allen took his foot off the brakes and the car took off in a speed it shouldn't have been able to achieve when it first starts moving. Miranda would sqeak every now and then, but other than that, she clutched the door, squeezing her eyes shut. The wind blew against their skin and their hair was ruffled around, but it was merely comforting for Allen. He could already feel his adrenaline pumping as he passed the last person in the crowd. It didn't take long before Allen caught up to the other racers.

Allen made a few movements, hitting the brakes, shifting the stick, and spinning the wheel, as they took a sharp turn, but he slowed his speed as they drove up a bumpy hill. Nice, right? Miranda was saying something to him about stopping or that she's going to be sick, but Allen couldn't hear her over the roaring of the overworked engine.

He definitely couldn't hear anything over the blood that pumped in his body or his excited heartbeat.

Then, before you knew it, Allen was driving on a rocky platform. In reaction, Allen slowed down greatly, but the others kept up their speed. Allen could tell Thread's back tire was ready to pop and Eshi's BMW was jumping in the air too much. Mimi was only slightly faster than Allen, having already known this trick apparently, and thus, she was in first place. Allen was tied for second with the other two, but then he lagged behind as he slowed his speed more. Once they were off that road, Allen took another sharp U-turn around a pole, then made a another turn. With almost every movement or turn, you could hear a little screech noise, but it was mostly from the other cars. Allen couldn't help a smile from crawling on his lips as he thought about how easy this was, and the others weren't giving their all. Which was their very mistake.

Allen's next few turns were narrowly dodging other cars on the road or buildings and telephone poles. He was a bit rusty, but he could feel everything coming back to him. The great memories. The heart-pumping, adrenaline-going, mind-blowing experiences. The thrills of high-speed. The notion of danger with every turn. The idea of beating the others, to leave them hanging in the dirt. Everything was coming back... and he was _loving_ every moment of it.

Finally meeting the last meeting the last hill, still in last place, Allen reached the top. The car moved slowly, way too slowly, and he could see the straight road all the way down to his shop. The crowd was still there and likely cheering. He pressed down on the gas pedal and he zoomed down the hill, accelerating with each millisecond. He was getting so fast that he was like a missile, and he passed Thread. Allen smiled. It wasn't two seconds later before he passed the finish line...

In first place!

He passed both Mimi and Eshi in the blink of an eye. So true, in fact, that Miranda had blinked and missed it. _For being rusty, I did good._

Allen pressed down on the brakes, skidding into the parking lot to his workshop and when it stopped moving altogether, he could finally hear everything. THe screams, the complains, the loud questions. And it felt so good. So, so... _so good._

He looked at Miranda, who shakily stumbled out. Allen gulped, sitting back in his more than uncomfortable seat. His fingers reluctantly loosened their grip on the stick shift and the steering wheel. His body that had been freezing during the ride was now boiling and on fire. He was sweating and breathing a little heavily, as he tried to calm himself. This feeling, this nostalgic feeling, this feel of the car, the very simplicity of driving... It was too much.

And Allen enjoyed it far too much.

POssibly paler than usual, Allen got out of the vehicle once Lavi ran over there and opened the door. He yanked Allen towards him, embracing him in a lethal bear hug, but Allen's mind was in a whir. He couldn't think. He couldn't process anything. He couldn't hear Lavi precisely. Not word for word. He only heard sounds, but that was enough to know he was still in reality.

Pursing his lips, Allen walked up to Eshi, taking the keys for Lenalee's ride and tossing them to her. It happened so quickly. The events and everybody's departure except a granted few. Even so, Allen felt his heart pumping fast and he loved it. He truly, really, fucking loved it. That's exactly why he had been scared to drive again.

Allen turned on his heels and ran into his shop. "Damn."

* * *

**And that's it for today! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and read. Hope ya enjoyed and I don't really have much to say this time... So, I'll update soon, maybe. Oh, this story isn't meant to be an OOC, but if you're wary about that, don't worry. You'll find out soon if you haven't caught on yet. **


End file.
